1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds capable of modulating, regulating and/or inhibiting tyrosine kinase signal transduction. The present invention is also directed to methods of regulating, modulating or inhibiting tyrosine kinases, whether of the receptor or non-receptor class, for the prevention and/or treatment of disorders related to unregulated tyrosine kinase signal transduction, including cell growth, metabolic, and blood vessel proliferative disorders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protein tyrosine kinases (PTKs) comprise a large and diverse class of proteins having enzymatic activity. The PTKs play an important role in the control of cell growth and differentiation.
For example, receptor tyrosine kinase mediated signal transduction is initiated by extracellular interaction with a specific growth factor (ligand), followed by receptor dimerization, transient stimulation of the intrinsic protein tyrosine kinase activity and phosphorylation. Binding sites are thereby created for intracellular signal transduction molecules and lead to the formation of complexes with a spectrum of cytoplasmic signaling molecules that facilitate the appropriate cellular response (e.g., cell division, metabolic homeostasis, and responses to the extracellular microenvironment).
With respect to receptor tyrosine kinases, it has been shown also that tyrosine phosphorylation sites function as high-affinity binding sites for SH2 (src homology) domains of signaling molecules. Several intracellular substrate proteins that associate with receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs) have been identified. They may be divided into two principal groups: (1) substrates which have a catalytic domain; and (2) substrates which lack such domain but serve as adapters and associate with catalytically active molecules. The specificity of the interactions between receptors or proteins and SH2 domains of their substrates is determined by the amino acid residues immediately surrounding the phosphorylated tyrosine residue. Differences in the binding affinities between SH2 domains and the amino acid sequences surrounding the phosphotyrosine residues on particular receptors are consistent with the observed differences in their substrate phosphorylation profiles. These observations suggest that the function of each receptor tyrosine kinase is determined not only by its pattern of expression and ligand availability but also by the array of downstream signal transduction pathways that are activated by a particular receptor. Thus, phosphorylation provides an important regulatory step which determines the selectivity of signaling pathways recruited by specific growth factor receptors, as well as differentiation factor receptors.
Aberrant expression or mutations in the PTKs have been shown to lead to either uncontrolled cell proliferation (e.g. malignant tumor growth) or to defects in key developmental processes. Consequently, the biomedical community has expended significant resources to discover the specific biological role of members of the PTK family, their function in differentiation processes, their involvement in tumorigenesis and in other diseases, the biochemical mechanisms underlying their signal transduction pathways activated upon ligand stimulation and the development of novel drugs.
Tyrosine kinases can be of the receptor-type (having extracellular, transmembrane and intracellular domains) or the non-receptor type (being wholly intracellular).
The RTKs comprise a large family of transmembrane receptors with diverse biological activities. The intrinsic function of RTKs is activated upon ligand binding, which results in phophorylation of the receptor and multiple cellular substrates, and subsequently in a variety of cellular responses.
At present, at least nineteen (19) distinct RTK subfamilies have been identified. One RTK subfamily, designated the HER subfamily, is believed to be comprised of EGFR, HER2, HER3 and HER4. Ligands to the Her subfamily of receptors include epithelial growth factor (EGF), TGF-xcex1, amphiregulin, HB-EGF, betacellulin and heregulin.
A second family of RTKs, designated the insulin subfamily, is comprised of the INS-R, the IGF-1R and the IR-R. A third family, the xe2x80x9cPDGFxe2x80x9d subfamily includes the PDGF xcex1 and xcex2 receptors, CSFIR, c-kit and FLK-II. Another subfamily of RTKs, identified as the FLK family, is believed to be comprised of the Kinase insert Domain-Receptor fetal liver kinase-1 (KDR/FLK-1), the fetal liver kinase 4 (FLK-4) and the fins-like tyrosine kinase 1 (flt-1). Each of these receptors was initially believed to be receptors for hematopoietic growth factors. Two other subfamilies of RTKs have been designated as the FGF receptor family (FGFR1, FGFR2, FGFR3 and FGFR4) and the Met subfamily (c-met and Ron).
Because of the similarities between the PDGF and FLK subfamilies, the two subfamilies are often considered together. The known RTK subfamilies are identified in Plowman et al, 1994, DNandP 7(6): 334-339, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The non-receptor tyrosine kinases represent a collection of cellular enzymes which lack extracellular and transmembrane sequences. At present, over twenty-four individual non-receptor tyrosine kinases, comprising eleven (11) subfamilies (Src, Frk, Btk, Csk, Abl, Zap70, Fes/Fps, Fak, Jak, Ack and LIMK) have been identified. At present, the Src subfamily of non-receptor tyrosine kinases is comprised of the largest number of PTKs and include Src, Yes, Fyn, Lyn, Lck, Blk, Hck, Fgr and Yrk. The Src subfamily of enzymes has been linked to oncogenesis. A more detailed discussion of non-receptor tyrosine kinases is provided in Bolen, 1993, Oncogen 8: 2025-2031, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Many of the tyrosine kinases, whether an RTK or non-receptor tyrosine kinase, have been found to be involved in cellular signaling pathways leading to cellular signal cascades leading to pathogenic conditions, including cancer, psoriasis and hyper immune response.
In view of the surmised importance of PTKs to the control, regulation and modulation of cell proliferation the diseases and disorders associated with abnormal cell proliferation, many attempts have been made to identify receptor and non-receptor tyrosine kinase xe2x80x9cinhibitorsxe2x80x9d using a variety of approaches, including the use of mutant ligands (U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,849), soluble receptors and antibodies (PCT Application No. WO 94/10202; Kendall and Thomas, 1994, Proc. Nat""l Acad. Sci 90: 10705-09; Kim, et al, 1993, Nature 362: 841-844), RNA ligands (Jellinek, et al, Biochemistry 33: 10450-56); Takano, et al, 1993, Mol. Bio. Cell 4:358A; Kinsella, et al, 1992, Exp. Cell Res. 199: 56-62; Wright, et al, 1992, J. Cellular Phys. 152: 448-57) and tyrosine kinase inhibitors (PCT Application Nos. WO 94/03427; WO 92/21660; WO 91/15495; WO 94/14808; U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,992; Mariani, et al, 1994, Proc. Am. Assoc. Cancer Res. 35: 2268).
More recently, attempts have been made to identify small molecules which act as tyrosine kinase inhibitors. For example, bis monocyclic, bicyclic or heterocyclic aryl compounds (PCT Application No. WO 92/20642), vinylene-azaindole derivatives (PCT Application No. WO 94/14808) and 1-cyclopropyl-4-pyridyl-quinolones (U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,992) have been described generally as tyrosine kinase inhibitors. Styryl compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,999), styryl-substituted pyridyl compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,606), certain quinazoline derivatives (EP Application No. 0 566 266 A1), seleoindoles and selenides (PCT Application No. WO 94/03427), tricyclic polyhydroxylic compounds (PCT Application No. WO 92/21660) and benzylphosphonic acid compounds (PCT Application No. WO 91/15495) have been described as compounds for use as tyrosine kinase inhibitors for use in the treatment of cancer.
The identification of effective small compounds which specifically inhibit signal transduction by modulating the activity of receptor and non-receptor tyrosine kinases to regulate and modulate abnormal or inappropriate cell proliferation is therefore desirable and one object of this invention.
Finally, certain small compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,792,783; 5,834,504; 5,883,113; 5,883,116 and 5,886,020 as useful for the treatment of diseases related to unregulated TKS transduction. These patents are hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the purpose of disclosing starting materials and methods for the preparation thereof, screens and assays to determine a claimed compound""s ability to modulate, regulate and/or inhibit cell proliferation, indications which are treatable with said compounds, formulations and routes of administration, effective dosages, etc.
The present invention relates to organic molecules capable of modulating, regulating and/or inhibiting tyrosine kinase signal transduction. Such compounds are useful for the treatment of diseases related to unregulated TKS transduction, including cell proliferative diseases such as cancer, atherosclerosis, restenosis, metabolic diseases such as diabetes, inflammatory diseases such as psoriasis and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, vascular proliferative disorders such as diabetic retinopathy, age-related macular degeneration and retinopathy of prematurity, autoimmune diseases and transplant rejection.
In one illustrative embodiment, the compounds of the present invention have the following general formula I: 
wherein R1 is selected from the group consisting of halogen and C1 to C4 alkyl; X is selected from the group consisting of NR3 and O; R is selected from the group consisting of C1 to C6 alkyl, 
Y is selected from the group consisting of O and S; R2 is selected from the group consisting of R3, OR3, C(O)OR3 and N(R3)2; a is 0 or an integer of from 1 to 2; b is 0 or an integer of from 1 to 3; c is 0 or an integer of from 1 to 2; d is an integer of from 1 to 3; R3 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1 to C8 alkyl, benzyl dialkylaminoalkyl, N-methyl-piperazinylalkyl and morpholinylalkyl; R4 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1 to C8 alkyl and phenyl; the wavy line represents a E or Z bond and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In one embodiment of the present invention R1 is selected from the group consisting of H, i.e. b is 0; CH3, F and Cl.
Preferably X is NH.
Preferably R4 is H.
Preferably Y is O.
Preferably c is 0 or 1.
R is preferably selected from the group consisting of phenyl, p-methylphenyl, furyl, p-methoxybenzyl, t-butyl, methyl, 3-(2-methyl-5-t-butyl)furyl, m-methoxyphenyl and p-dimethylaminophenyl.
More preferably when b is 0 and X is NH, R is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, methylphenyl, furanyl, methoxybenzyl, t-butyl, methoxyphenyl and methyl.
More preferably, when b is 0 and X is O, R is selected from the group consisting of methyl and tertiary butyl.
More preferably, when b is 1, R1 is CH3 and X is NH or R1 is Cl and X is NH. In such instances a may preferably be 0.
When b is 1, R1 is CH3 and X is NH,
R may be selected from the group consisting of furanyl and phenyl.
When b is 1, R1 is Cl and X is NH,
R may be furanyl
When b is 1, R1 is F, R may be selected from the group consisting of methyl and furyl.
It is noted that R may also represent a condensed ring that is attached to the above heterocyclic ring at two positions. For example, as shown in Example 15, below, CFxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH may be attached at the 4 and 5 positions of the pyrazole ring.
In particular, the compounds of the present invention are selected from the compounds of Table 1, below.
The present invention is further directed to pharmaceutical compositions comprising a pharmaceutically effective amount of the above-described compounds and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or excipient. Such a composition is believed to modulate signal transduction by a tyrosine kinase, either by inhibition of catalytic activity, affinity to ATP or ability to interact with a substrate.
More particularly, the compositions of the present invention may be included in methods for treating diseases comprising proliferation, fibrotic or metabolic disorders, for example cancer, fibrosis, psoriasis, atherosclerosis, arthritis, and other disorders related to abnormal vasculogenesis and/or angiogenesis, such as diabetic retinopathy.
The following defined terms are used throughout this specification:
xe2x80x9cMexe2x80x9d refers to methyl.
xe2x80x9cEtxe2x80x9d refers to ethyl.
xe2x80x9ctBuxe2x80x9d refers to t-butyl.
xe2x80x9ciPrxe2x80x9d refers to i-propyl.
xe2x80x9cPhxe2x80x9d refers to phenyl.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d refers to those salts which retain the biological effectiveness and properties of the free bases and which are obtained by reaction with inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, phosphoric acid, methanesulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, salicylic acid and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight-chain, branched or cyclic saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon. Preferably, the alkyl group has 1 to 12 carbons. More preferably, it is a lower alkyl of from 1 to 7 carbons, most preferably 1 to 4 carbons. Typical alkyl groups include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, tertiary butyl, pentyl, hexyl and the like. The alkyl group may be optionally substituted with one or more substituents are selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, cyano, alkoxy, xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S, NO2, halogen, dimethyl amino, and SH.
xe2x80x9cAlkenylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight-chain, branched or cyclic unsaturated hydrocarbon group containing at least one carbon-carbon double bond. Preferably, the alkenyl group has 1 to 12 carbons. More preferably it is a lower alkenyl of from 1 to 7 carbons, most preferably 1 to 4 carbons. The alkenyl group may be optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, cyano, alkoxy, xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S, NO2, halogen, dimethyl amino, and SH.
xe2x80x9cAlkynylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight-chain, branched or cyclic unsaturated hydrocarbon containing at least one carbon-carbon triple bond. Preferably, the alkynyl group has 1 to 12 carbons. More preferably it is a lower alkynyl of from 1 to 7 carbons, most preferably 1 to 4 carbons. The alkynyl group may be optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, cyano, alkoxy, xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S, NO2, halogen, dimethyl amino, and SH.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxylxe2x80x9d refers to an xe2x80x9cO-alkylxe2x80x9d group.
xe2x80x9cArylxe2x80x9d refers to an aromatic group which has at least one ring having a conjugated pi electron system and includes carbocyclic aryl, heterocyclic aryl and biaryl groups. The aryl group may be optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, trihalomethyl, hydroxyl, SH, OH, NO2, amine, thioether, cyano, alkoxy, alkyl, and amino.
xe2x80x9cAlkarylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl that is covalently joined to an aryl group. Preferably, the alkyl is a lower alkyl.
xe2x80x9cCarbocyclic arylxe2x80x9d refers to an aryl group wherein the ring atoms are carbon.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclic arylxe2x80x9d refers to an aryl group having from 1 to 3 heteroatoms as ring atoms, the remainder of the ring atoms being carbon. Heteroatoms include oxygen, sulfur, and nitrogen. Thus, heterocyclic aryl groups include furanyl, thienyl, pyridyl, pyrrolyl, N-lower alkyl pyrrolo, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, imidazolyl and the like.
xe2x80x9cHydrocarbylxe2x80x9d refers to a hydrocarbon radical having only carbon and hydrogen atoms. Preferably, the hydrocarbyl radical has from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, more preferably from 1 to 12 carbon atoms and most preferably from 1 to 7 carbon atoms.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted hydrocarbylxe2x80x9d refers to a hydrocarbyl radical wherein one or more, but not all, of the hydrogen and/or the carbon atoms are replaced by a halogen, nitrogen, oxygen, sulfur or phosphorus atom or a radical including a halogen, nitrogen, oxygen, sulfur or phosphorus atom, e.g. fluoro, chloro, cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, phosphate, thiol, etc.
xe2x80x9cAmidexe2x80x9d refers to xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is alkyl, aryl, alkylaryl or hydrogen.
xe2x80x9cThioamidexe2x80x9d refers to xe2x80x94C(S)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is alkyl, aryl, alkylaryl or hydrogen.
xe2x80x9cAminexe2x80x9d refers to a xe2x80x94N(Rxe2x80x3)Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 group, wherein Rxe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 are independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, aryl, and alkylaryl.
xe2x80x9cThioetherxe2x80x9d refers to xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x3 is alkyl, aryl, or alkylaryl.
xe2x80x9cSulfonylxe2x80x9d refers to xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, where Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3 is aryl, C(CN)xe2x95x90C-aryl, CH2CN, alkyaryl, sulfonamide, NH-alkyl, NH-alkylaryl, or NH-aryl.
Also, alternatively the substituent on the aniline moiety is referred to as an o, m or p substituent or a 2, 3 or 4 substituent, respectively. (Obviously, the 5 substituent is also a m substituent and the 6 substituent is an o substituent.
The present invention relates to compounds capable of regulating and/or modulating tyrosine kinase signal transduction and more particularly receptor and non-receptor tyrosine kinase signal transduction.
Receptor tyrosine kinase mediated signal transduction is initiated by extracellular interaction with a specific growth factor (ligand), followed by receptor dimerization, transient stimulation of the intrinsic protein tyrosine kinase activity and phosphorylation. Binding sites are thereby created for intracellular signal transduction molecules and lead to the formation of complexes with a spectrum of cytoplasmic signaling molecules that facilitate the appropriate cellular response (e.g., cell division, metabolic effects and responses to the extracellular microenvironment).
It has been shown that tyrosine phosphorylation sites in growth factor receptors function as high-affinity binding sites for SH2 (src homology) domains of signaling molecules. Several intracellular substrate proteins that associate with receptor tyrosine kinases have been identified. They may be divided into two principal groups: (1) substrates which have a catalytic domain; and (2) substrates which lack such domain but serve as adapters and associate with catalytically active molecules. The specificity of the interactions between receptors and SH2 domains of their substrates is determined by the amino acid residues immediately surrounding the phosphorylated tyrosine residue. Differences in the binding affinities between SH2 domains and the amino acid sequences surrounding the phosphotyrosine residues on particular receptors are consistent with the observed differences in their substrate phosphorylation profiles. These observations suggest that the function of each receptor tyrosine kinase is determined not only by its pattern of expression and ligand availability but also by the array of downstream signal transduction pathways that are activated by a particular receptor. Thus, phosphorylation provides an important regulatory step which determines the selectivity of signaling pathways recruited by specific growth factor receptors, as well as differentiation factor receptors.
Tyrosine kinase signal transduction results in, among other responses, cell proliferation, differentiation and metabolism. Abnormal cell proliferation may result in a wide array of disorders and diseases, including the development of neoplasia such as carcinoma, sarcoma, leukemia, glioblastoma, hemangioma, psoriasis, arteriosclerosis, arthritis and diabetic retinopathy (or other disorders related to uncontrolled angiogenesis and/or vasculogenesis, e.g. macular degeneration).
This invention is therefore directed to compounds which regulate, modulate and/or inhibit tyrosine kinase signal transduction by affecting the enzymatic activity of the RTKs and/or the non-receptor tyrosine kinases and interfering with the signal transduced such proteins. More particularly, the present invention is directed to compounds which regulate, modulate and/or inhibit the RTK and/or non-receptor tyrosine kinase mediated signal transduction pathways as a therapeutic approach to cure many kinds of solid tumors, including but not limited to carcinoma, sarcoma, leukemia, erythroblastoma, glioblastoma, meningioma, astrocytoma, melanoma and myoblastoma. Indications may include, but are not limited to brain cancers, bladder cancers, ovarian cancers, gastric cancers, pancreas cancers, colon cancers, blood cancers, lung cancers and bone cancers.
Biological data for the compounds of the present invention was generated by use of the following assays.
VEGF Stimulated Ca++ Signal in vitro
Automated FLIPR (Fluorometric Imaging Plate Reader) technology was used to screen for inhibitors of VEGF induced increases in intracellular calcium levels in fluorescent dye loaded endothelial cells. HUVEC (human umbilical vein endothelial cells) (Clonetics) were seeded in 96-well fibronectin coated black-walled plates overnight @ 37xc2x0 C./5%CO2. Cells were loaded with calcium indicator Fluo-4 for 45 minutes at 37xc2x0 C. Cells were washed 4 times (Original Cell Wash, Labsystems) to remove extracellular dye. Test compounds were reconstituted in 100% DMSO and added to the cells to give a final DMSO concentration of 0.1%. For screening, cells were pre-incubated with test agents for 30 minutes, at a single concentration (10 xcexcM) or at concentrations ranging from 0.01 to 10.0 xcexcM followed by VEGF stimulation (5 ng/mL). Changes in fluorescence at 516 nm were measured simultaneously in all 96 wells using a cooled CCD camera. Data were generated by determining max-min fluorescence levels for unstimulated, stimulated, and drug treated samples. IC50 values for test compounds were calculated from % inhibition of VEGF stimulated responses in the absence of inhibitor.
Protocol for KDR Assay
The cytoplasmic domain of the human VEGF receptor (VEGFR-2) was expressed as a Histidine-tagged fusion protein following infection of insect cells using an engineered baculovirus. His-VEGFR-2 was purified to homogeneity, as determined by SDS-PAGE, using nickel resin chromatography. Kinase assays were performed in 96 well microtiter plates that were coated overnight with 30 xcexcg of poly-Glu-Tyr (4:1) in 10 mM Phosphate Buffered Saline (PBS), pH 7.2-7.4. The plates were incubated with 1% BSA and then washed four times with PBS prior to starting the reaction. Reactions were carried out in 120 xcexcL reaction volumes containing 3.6 xcexcM ATP in kinase buffer (50 mM Hepes buffer pH 7.4, 20 mM MgCl2, 0.1 mM MnCl2 and 0.2 mM Na3VO4). Test compounds were reconstituted in 100% DMSO and added to the reaction to give a final DMSO concentration of 5%. Reactions were initiated by the addition 0.5 ng of purified protein. Following a ten minute incubation at 25xc2x0 C., the reactions were washed four times with PBS containing 0.05% Tween-20. 100 xcexcl of a monoclonal anti-phosphotyrosine antibody-peroxidase conjugate was diluted 1:10000 in PBS-Tween-20 and added to the wells for 30 minutes. Following four washes with PBS-Tween-20, 100 xcexcl of 0-Phenylenediamine Dihydrochloride in Phosphate-citrate buffer, containing urea hydrogen peroxide, was added to the wells for 7 minutes as a colorimetric substrate for the peroxidase. The reaction was terminated by the addition of 100 xcexcl of 2.5N H2SO4 to each well and read using a microplate ELISA reader set at 492 nm. IC50 values for compound inhibition were calculated directly from graphs of optical density (arbitrary units) versus compound concentration following subtraction of blank values.
Miles Assay Description
VEGF-induced Dermal Extravasation in Guinea Pig (Miles Assay). Male Hartley guinea pigs (300-600 g) were anesthetized with isofluorane, sheared, and given a single oral dose of drug or the respective vehicle. Ten minutes prior to the end of drug treatment, guinea pigs were anesthetized with isofluorane, and 0.5% Evans blue dye (EBD) in PBS (13-15 mg/kg dose of EBD) was injected intravenously. After 5 minutes, triplicate intradermal injections of 100 ng rhVEGF165 in 100 xcexcl PBS and of 100 xcexcl PBS alone were administered on the flank. After 20 minutes, each animal was euthanized with Pentosol, and the skin containing the intradermal injection sites was removed for image analysis.
Using an analog video camera coupled to a PC, an image of each trans-illuminated skin sample was captured, and the integrated optical density of each injection site was measured using ImagePro 4. For each skin sample, the difference between the mean optical density of the VEGF sites and mean optical density of the PBS sites is the measure of VEGF-induced EBD extravasation in that animal. These measured values were averaged per study group to determine the mean VEGF-induced EBD extravasation for each experimental condition, and the group means were then compared to assess inhibition of VEGF-induced EBD extravasation in the drug-treated groups relative to the vehicle-treated controls.
The results of said assays are set forth in Tables 2 and 3, below, wherein NT means not tested.
As can be seen in Table 2, above, the compounds of Examples 1-10, 22, 23, 26, 27, 29, 33, 35, 41, 44, 45, 47-50 are preferred as they show either % inhibition of VEGF greater than 79% or VEGF IC50xe2x89xa61.0 xcexcM in either cell or kinase assay.
As also can be seen in Table 2, above, the compounds of Examples 4-7, 23, 26, 27, 29, 49 and 50 are more preferred as they show VEGF IC50xe2x89xa61.0 xcexcM in both cell and kinase assays.
Finally, as shown in Table 3, the compounds of Examples 6 and 26 are most preferred in that they show significant in-vivo activity and therefore would be effective in oral administration.
The invention is further illustrated by the following non-limiting examples wherein, the starting aminopyrazoles were represented by the commercial supplier or by the accepted reaction mechanism of their formation as either 5-substituted-1H-pyrazol-3-ylamine, also know as 5-amino-3-substituted-pyrazole, or as 5-substituted-2H-pyrazol-3-ylamine, also known as 3-amino-5-substituted-pyrazole. Identification of the specifically claimed compounds as either the 4xe2x80x2-methyl, or 5xe2x80x2-fluoro, or 5xe2x80x2-chloro, or 6xe2x80x2-fluoro-substituted-3-[(5-substituted-H-pyrazol-3-ylamino)-methylene]-1,3-dihydro-indol-2-one or the 4xe2x80x2-methyl, or 5xe2x80x2-fluoro, or 5xe2x80x2-chloro, or 6xe2x80x2-fluoro-substituted-3-[(5-substituted-2H-pyrazol-3-ylamino)-methylene]-1,3-dihydro-indol-2-one is dependant on the apparent tautomeric form of the starting substituted-aminopyrazole. Specifically, if 5-substituted-1H-pyrazol-3-ylamine is used the corresponding product is represented as the 4xe2x80x2-methyl, or 5xe2x80x2-fluoro, or 5xe2x80x2-chloro, or 6xe2x80x2-fluoro substituted 3-[(5-substituted-H-pyrazol-3-ylamino)-methylene]-1,3-dihydro-indol-2-one, and conversely if or 5-substituted-2H-pyrazol-3-ylamine is used the corresponding product is represented as the 4xe2x80x2-methyl, or 5xe2x80x2-fluoro, or 5xe2x80x2-chloro, or 6xe2x80x2-fluoro substituted 3-[(5-substituted-2H-pyrazol-3-ylamino)-methylene]-1,3-dihydro-indol-2-one. Additionally, it is know to those skilled in the art that these two tautomeric forms of the pyrazole ring are prone to interconversion and therefore may be considered to be equivalent. Therefore it should be noted that the exact tautomeric identity of the pyrazole ring of the 4xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-substituted-3-[(substituted-pyrazolylamino)-methylene]-1,3-dihydro-indol-2-ones claimed or the substituted-aminopyrazoles prepared within this document may be exactly as represented, the alternate tautomeric form of what is represented or some equilibrium mixture of the two forms.